When you're sleeping
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Il est difficile pour Derek de montrer son affection à Stiles. Du moins quand celui-ci est réveillé.


**Coucou mes chers loulous, comment allez vous ? Me revoici me revoilà pour un nouvel OS qui est un OS canon ! J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir car TW s'est officiellement terminé dimanche dernier (sniff) mais je compte bien continuer à faire vivre le fandom aussi longtemps que possible !**

 **Donc cet OS est un canon écrit par charlesdk qui m'a donné son autorisation pour le traduire !**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à charlesdk !**

 **Sans plus tarder je vous laisse à la lecture mes chers loulous !**

* * *

La première fois que c'était arrivé, ça avait été tellement rapide que ça aurait très bien pu être un accident.

C'était lors d'une soirée film chez Erica et il y eut un poids lourd sur l'épaule de Derek et un léger ronflement dans son oreille. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder pour savoir que Stiles s'était endormi sur lui, il l'était depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

Stiles s'était mis à bâiller dès que Derek était entré dans l'appartement d'Erica, les bras chargés de gâteaux qu'elle le lui avait fait acheté sur le chemin. Parce qu'apparemment, ils n'en avaient pas déjà assez, malgré le fait que toute la table du salon soit pleine de bols et d'assiettes. Erica s'était surpassée pour impressionner tout le monde mais elle avait stressée à propos de ça depuis des semaines donc Derek n'avait pas réfléchi et avait dit qu'il le ferait.

Le film avait commencé et même pas dix minutes plus tard, Stiles s'était endormi sur son épaule.

Ça se serait passé il y a quelques années, Derek l'aurait repoussé avec un grognement ennuyé et lui aurait dit de ne pas baver sur lui. Mais maintenant… après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et après qu'ils aient arrêté de se tourner autour et qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble… il se contenta de sourire tendrement pendant une seconde et il le laissa rester là.

Derek essaya de prêter attention au film qui passait. C'était un film d'action sur lequel la meute avait mis des jours pour se mettre d'accord mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler du titre ou du moins il n'avait pas prit la peine d'y prêter beaucoup attention.

Parce que Stiles faisait des petit bruits juste à sa droite et frottait sa joue contre son épaule, se blottissant contre lui comme si Derek était l'oreiller sur lequel Stiles dormait.

Il y eut des explosions à l'écran quand Derek détacha enfin son attention du film et tourna toute son attention vers Stiles, un sourire tendre se formant à nouveau doucement sur ses lèvres. Le visage de Stiles était relaxé, détendu. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et ses yeux bougeaient doucement sous ses paupières.

Derek l'observa pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se penche et qu'il ne pose un doux baiser sur le front de Stiles. Il s'éloigna quand même rapidement parce que même s'ils étaient ensembles et que tout le monde dans la pièce le savait, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affections.

Rectification, il n'était pas à l'aise avec toutes les démonstrations d'affections.

Bien sûr ils s'embrassaient, ils avaient des relations sexuelles, ils se câlinaient, toutes les choses que la plupart des couples faisaient. Mais Derek n'était pas très doué pour montrer à quel point il aimait Stiles. Ça le rendait nerveux parce que ça le rendait trop vulnérable, que c'était trop facile de lui faire du mal.

C'était le cas hein. Qu'il aimait Stiles. Il ne lui avait juste pas dit et Stiles non plus.

* * *

La seconde fois que c'était arrivé, ça avait été beaucoup moins rapide et beaucoup moins prudent. Parce que la seconde fois que c'était arrivé, ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Stiles s'était encore endormi, étalé sur le lit de Derek, la bouche ouverte et un léger ronflement emplissant l'air du loft qui était habituellement silencieux. Il était passé, avait embrassé Derek pour lui dire bonjour et puis s'était jeté sur le lit et s'était endormi quelques secondes plus tard, marmonnant quelque chose de manière incohérente, ce que Derek avait supposé être une explication. Ça n'avait été que du charabia et Derek avait secoué la tête et avait sourit tendrement avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Derek avait réussi à lire seulement quelques pages de plus, prêtant à peine attention aux mots que ses yeux lisaient avant que son regard ne s'égare à nouveau à travers la pièce. Vers le lit et vers Stiles qui ronflait doucement.

Et qui portait toujours ses chaussures.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Derek posa son livre et se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers le lit. Aussi doucement que possible, il fit glisser les chaussures des pieds de Stiles. Il souffla quand Stiles grogna dans son sommeil et fit un mouvement brusque avec ses pieds. Il arrêta de se battre après ça et Derek réussit à enlever les chaussures de ses pieds et à les poser sur le sol.

Derek ne retourna pas au canapé pour continuer sa lecture. Au lieu de ça, il grimpa sur le lit et se mit à l'aise à côté de Stiles. Il lui fit face et regarda son petit ami dormir.

Derek avait toujours trouvé Stiles beau. Superbe, magnifique, joli, mignon tout ça. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans les bois des années auparavant et jusqu'à maintenant. Et toujours bien des années plus tard alors que leur relation était bien différente et tellement meilleure.

Stiles était beau et Derek pouvait l'observer pendant des heures et ne pas s'ennuyer.

Lentement, il leva la main et effleura du bout des doigts, la joue de Stiles, ses doigts errant le long des grains de beauté dans son cou. Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de ses doigts alors qu'ils descendaient, doucement et légèrement pour tracer les grains de beauté sur la peau pâle de son petit ami.

Ses doigts remontèrent peu de temps après, effleurant la mâchoire presque fraîchement rasée de Stiles jusqu'à son menton. Son pouce frôla ses lèvres roses légèrement ouvertes, ne les touchant pas mais presque. Ce fut seulement quand Stiles bougea et frotta son visage contre l'oreiller, se déplaçant légèrement là où il était allongé que Derek retira sa main et l'éloigna.

Un moment plus tard, il s'approcha plus près et enroula ses bras autour de Stiles pour l'attirer plus près. Stiles fit un petit bruit dans son sommeil et se blottit joyeusement contre lui, marmonnant quelque chose d'incohérent dans son sommeil.

Derek l'observa pendant encore un moment puis fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles avant de se permettre de s'endormir aussi avec Stiles blottit tout près de lui.

* * *

Ça continua d'arriver. Montrer son affection à Stiles était juste bien plus facile à faire quand le jeune homme était endormi et que personne ne regardait, se dit Derek.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas affectueux quand Stiles était réveillé, oh non. Il faisait en sorte de l'embrasser, de lui tenir la main, d'enrouler son bras autour de lui, de lui donner le reste de sa nourriture quand il ne pouvait pas la manger ou alors juste pour la partager, d'enrouler son pied autour de sa cheville sous la table quand ils sortaient, tout ça. Il faisait en sorte de le faire quand Stiles en était conscient parce que Derek essayait vraiment, vraiment durement de faire marcher sa relation.

Parce qu'une vie sans Stiles à ses côtés n'était pas une vie qu'il voulait.

Mais l'affection particulière qu'il montrait à Stiles quand celui-ci était endormi était une sorte d'affection qui était juste trop intime pour que quelqu'un le sache. C'était ce qu'il se disait encore et encore quand il devait se rappeler que ce n'était pas louche ou bizarre.

Même si des fois il le ressentait comme tel. Ces fois là étaient les moments où il devait se forcer à s'arrêter et à s'éloigner, malgré le désir de continuer à montrer à Stiles son affection.

Non pas qu'il devait le savoir de toute façon.

Derek ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il le faisait de manière assez rapide. Ce fut à peu près au même moment où il arrêta d'essayer de s'empêcher de le faire, qu'il perdit le fil du temps. Ça faisait peut-être quelques semaines, quelques mois. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Derek ne s'arrêtait pas.

* * *

Stiles bâilla fortement et s'étira sur le canapé, ses jambes se posant sur les jambes de Derek et ses pieds cognant le livre hors de ses mains.

« Sérieusement ? » Derek se tourna pour le regarder, levant un sourcil en sa direction et faisant un signe vers le livre maintenant fermé qui était sur le sol.

« Quoi ? » demanda Stiles tout en baillant un peu plus légèrement alors qu'il se grattait le ventre et qu'il restait étalé sur le canapé, prenant la plupart de la place, y compris les genoux de Derek « Je suis fatigué »

« Alors tu vires mon livre de mes mains » Tout en levant les yeux au ciel, Derek poussa les jambes de Stiles de ses genoux et se leva. Il essaya vraiment de ne pas sourire quand Stiles se mit à rire derrière lui. Il se pencha pour ramasser le livre et frappa le pied de Stiles qui était sur ses fesses en lui envoyant un regard peu enthousiaste par dessus son épaule.

« Arrête d'être pénible » dit-il en attrapant le pied de Stiles par la cheville avant qu'il ne puisse le frapper à nouveau « et fait une sieste si tu es si fatigué »

« Et le dîner ? » Stiles tortilla ses pieds hors de l'emprise de Derek et se déplaça sur le canapé, se décalant un peu plus bas pour s'allonger plus confortablement « Je croyais qu'on allait le faire ensemble. Faire comme les couples et tout ça »

Se rapprochant, Derek se pencha juste légèrement et resta au dessus de Stiles « On pourra faire ça une autre fois » dit-il d'une voix presque chuchotée « Dors un peu » Il se pencha et ferma la distance entre eux deux pour offrir aux lèvres de Stiles un léger et rapide baiser.

Stiles fredonna dans le baiser et un sourire chaleureux se forma sur ses lèvres après que Derek se soit éloigné « Mm, 'kay » Il se déplaça à nouveau et se tourna pour se mettre sur le côté « Réveille moi si tu as besoin d'aide » Utilisant son bras comme oreiller, il ferma les yeux « Sauf si je fais un super rêve, alors là, tu me fout la paix »

Derek pouffa légèrement et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le bureau qu'il utilisait comme lieu de travail. Travailler voulait dire écrire. Il n'avait pas fini grand chose mais au moins, il avait commencé. Tout ça parce que Stiles avait décidé de le pousser à le faire et Derek ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissant.

Il s'assit, ouvrit son livre et tourna les pages jusqu'à celle qu'il lisait quand il avait été interrompu.

Sauf que… et il aurait vraiment dû le voir venir… il ne fut pas capable de lire plus que quelques pages avant que ses yeux n'errent à nouveau vers Stiles qui était sur le canapé. Ça ne faisait que quelques minutes mais il savait que Stiles pouvait s'endormir en quelques secondes. En plus, il avait l'air de respirer profondément et son corps entier était détendu donc Derek partit du principe qu'il dormait.

Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en étant pieds nus, il se dirigea à nouveau vers le canapé et s'accroupit en face de Stiles. Il l'observa pendant un moment, il l'observa juste. Il capta la façon dont les lèvres de Stiles étaient légèrement entrouvertes comme elles l'étaient à chaque fois qu'il dormait. Il capta la façon dont ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés ce qui n'arrivait pas aussi souvent mais de manière occasionnelle. Il capta la manière dont ses longs cils étaient étalés sur ses joues.

Lentement, Derek leva la main et effleura légèrement ses joues et son visage du bout des doigts, traçant doucement ses traits. Son pouce frôla juste les lèvres roses de Stiles quand ces mêmes lèvres tressautèrent et se mirent à faire un léger sourire.

Et Derek s'arrêta, il se figea sur place, le cœur soudainement dans la gorge.

« Tu es réveillé » commença-t-il d'un ton plat.

Les yeux de Stiles étaient fermés mais le sourire s'agrandit et Derek éloigna rapidement sa main « Mhm. Je l'ai été les dernières fois que t'as fait ça aussi. C'est mignon »

Derek ne pouvait pas respirer. Il ne pouvait pas penser non plus. Il se leva de manière raide et se tourna, s'éloignant d'un ou deux pas du canapé et de Stiles.

Stiles se moquait de lui, il pensait qu'il était ridicule. Il devait le penser. N'est-ce pas ? Sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait semblant d'être endormi pendant que Derek faisait ces choses là ?

L'esprit de Derek passa du silence de mort au cent à l'heure et il ne pouvait pas respirer.

« Derek ? »

S'étant fait sortir brièvement de ses pensées légèrement paniquées, Derek regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Stiles s'asseoir doucement les sourcils froncés et l'inquiétude suintant de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Stiles qui était maintenant debout.

Derek déglutit, la gorge sèche mais il se tourna et cacha la panique sous une façade dure « Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »

« Quoi ? » Les mots trébuchèrent de la bouche de Stiles en un pouffement dépourvu d'humour et les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent un peu plus tandis que ses yeux marrons vacillaient sur le visage de Derek. Et Derek se raidit en serrant la mâchoire « Derek pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je me moque de toi ? »

Derek déglutit, espérant que Stiles ne le remarque pas « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu prétendrais être endormi ? »

« Parce que tu ne fais ça que quand je suis endormi » répondit Stiles même si ça ressemblait plus à une question et il avait même l'air confus « Allez Derek, tu ne peux sérieusement pas être en colère contre moi pour ça. Comment est-ce que je suis censé avoir cette affection autrement ? C'est, tu sais... » Il haussa les épaules, le presque embarras remplaçant sa confusion « C'est assez agréable en fait »

Le visage de Derek se décomposa, ses épaules perdirent un peu de la tension qu'elles avaient retenues « Oh » souffla-t-il se sentant maintenant plus coupable qu'autre chose.

« Ouais oh » Stiles s'approcha, un léger sourire sur les lèvres « Tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais un problème avec le fait que mon propre petit ami me touche comme ça ? »

Derek répondit en haussant les épaules et en baissant son regard vers le sol. Stiles n'accepta pas ça et posa rapidement une main sous son menton, le faisant lever les yeux vers lui. Et quand il le fit, Derek vit l'expression sur le visage de Stiles. Comme s'il comprenait.

« Hey » dit Stiles, faisant en sorte que Derek le regarde avant de continuer « Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. En fait, j'aime vraiment ça. Je sais que tu n'es pas du tout à l'aise dans le fait de montrer ton affection et tout, donc j'étais assez surpris quand j'ai découvert que tu le faisais quand je dormais. C'était un petit peu bizarre » Derek baissa la tête à ce commentaire mais Stiles lui fit de nouveau lever les yeux « mais tu es bizarre et… »

Stiles s'arrêta semblant nerveux tout d'un coup. Il déglutit avant de continuer, sa voix basse et sa main passant du menton de Derek jusqu'à sa joue « Et je t'aime »

Derek se figea mais cette fois c'était pour une tout autre raison.

« Alors juste… » Stiles s'arrêta, ses joues étaient maintenant roses mais ses yeux étaient toujours ancrés dans ceux de Derek « Ne penses pas que je vais avoir un problème avec la manière dont tu montres ton affection, je m'en fiche. Et bien, je m'en fiche pas parce que c'est toi et je vais toujours me soucier de toi et de comment tu fais les trucs » Il se coupa avec un souffle et Derek sentit un sourire courber le coin de ses lèvres.

Les divagations frustrées de Stiles étaient souvent les plus amusantes. Et les plus mignonnes.

« Ce que je veux dire » continua Stiles en prenant une profonde inspiration alors que ses joues rougissaient encore plus « C'est que je t'aime et que tu peux montrer ton affection quand tu le veux. Même si ça veut dire rien du tout, c'est bon quand même ! » Il enleva sa main de la joue de Derek et écarta ses bras, ses épaules se levant légèrement « Ce qui marche pour toi ça me va. Parce que tu sais, c'est toi et… »

« Stiles » interrompit doucement Derek en faisant un pas vers lui.

Stiles s'arrêta immédiatement de parler et avant qu'il ne puisse recommencer, Derek posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était ferme, plein d'émotions, d'amour et d'affection et Derek entendit Stiles gémir doucement alors qu'il se penchait dans le baiser.

Mais le baiser fut court.

Derek s'éloigna juste pour séparer leurs lèvres et poser son front contre celui de Stiles « Je t'aime aussi » réussit-il à sortir de manière étouffée, les mots semblant bizarre sur sa langue mais de manière positive.

Le sourire qui se montra sur les lèvres de Stiles était éblouissant et il jeta ses bras autour du cou de Derek pour se jeter contre lui et l'embrasser à nouveau. Et à nouveau, et à nouveau et à nouveau, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Derek ne doive le pousser pour rire.

« Nooon » se plaignit Stiles et il essaya de se rapprocher pour finir par avoir la main de Derek dans son visage, celui-ci étant occupé à pouffer « Laisse moi t'embrasser putain ! »

Derek poussa seulement Stiles pendant un court moment avant d'attraper le devant de son tee shirt et de l'amener pour d'autres baisers que Stiles voulait désespérément. Baisers que Derek voulait aussi désespérément.

Avec le temps, Derek allait apprendre à montrer son affection à un Stiles éveillé mais pour le moment ça allait. C'était bon.

* * *

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Celles et ceux qui aiment un Derek fragile vous êtes servis .**

 **Et je tenais encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commentés, favorités et followés le dernier OS, ça me fait toujours un plaisir fou de voir que ce que je traduis vous plait toujours autant alors encore un grand merci.**

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour une nouvelle traduction et cette fois ci elle est à chapitres. En attendant je vous laisse un petit extrait de la prochaine trad.**

 _« Et bien, tu dis ça maintenant mais tu seras peut-être pas aussi chaud une fois que tu sauras ce que c'est » …_

 _« C'est pas une fille »..._

 _« Qu'est-ce que Stiles a fait cette fois-ci ? »..._

 _« Non. Il te demande d'avoir confiance en son jugement »..._

 _Puis quelque chose de remarquable se passa…_

 **Je vous laisse à vos pronostics et n'hésitez pas à me dire à quoi ça vous fait penser !**

 **Gros bisous mes loulous !**


End file.
